Story Time
by Sonya Omun
Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka swap bedtime stories on a sleepless night. One-shot.


**STORY TIME**

He loved days like this. The days that Ritsuka did not send him home when dusk began to settle. When Soubi was allowed to sit in his Sacrifice's bedroom, watching him study or read books far beyond the level of normal twelve-year-olds. It did not matter to Soubi if they barely spoke, or if Ritsuka pointedly moved to his desk chair when Soubi sat too close to him on the bed. Soubi was just grateful for their time together. Simply co-existing.

Darkness had carpeted the forgotten world beyond the curtains some time ago, Ritsuka's tail and cat ears beginning to droop with fatigue. However, the teen kept shaking his head, seeming determined to ward off sleep, despite how clearly his lidded and puffy eyes conveyed his tiredness. A soft thump drew Soubi's attention, and he looked up just in time to see Ritsuka straighten himself again in his chair, surreptitiously rubbing his chin that Soubi was quite sure had just connected with the pages of his book as he dozed off.

'Ritsuka,' Soubi murmured invitingly, sliding off the bed, 'why don't you lay down?'

Soubi failed to contain a smile at how blatantly mistrustful the look was that Ritsuka shot in his direction, despite his fatigue, bleary gaze moving between Soubi and the bed. 'I don't want to,' he then said, trying to hide behind the pages of his book again.

The blond pulled back the covers, hoping to entice Ritsuka with the image of the soft mattress. 'If you lay down, I'll tell you a bedtime story.'

The look Ritsuka gave him this time was more one of curiosity, ears perking mildly. 'What kind of story?' he asked.

Patting the bed, smile broadening, Soubi answered, 'You'll know if you come here. '

When he only received a sigh in reply, Soubi worried Ritsuka would refuse, but after a moment of hesitation, Ritsuka rose from his chair. Moving over to the bed, Ritsuka still made a point of looking annoyed at Soubi's persistence. As he settled beneath the comforter, however, the eyes he turned on his Fighter were filled with interest.

Soubi settled on his knees next to the bed, placing his forearms next to Ritsuka's pillow and resting his chin on them for a good view of that coveted face.

'So, what's the story about?'

With a chuckle at Ritsuka's notorious impatience, Soubi began: 'Once upon a time, there was a mighty king, known throughout the land for how stern he was. The king also had a younger brother. The prince, in contrast to his older sibling, was known for his kind heart and gentle soul.'

Soubi paused, giving Ritsuka a chance to comment. Ritsuka's eyes narrowed at the tale's introduction, but he did not speak, which Soubi took as permission to continue.

'The king was displeased by how friendly the prince treated their subjects, believing strongly in the elevated status of royalty. He tried to teach the prince the way he thought their inferiors should be treated, but the prince's gracious nature did not permit him to make others kneel at his feet, or to punish them for transgressions in the way that his brother did.'

Sheets rustled as Ritsuka sat up in bed, pulling his knees to his chest. 'You're not very subtle, Soubi,' he mumbled wryly.

'It's just a story, Ritsuka,' with his chin still leaning on his arms, Soubi glanced up at Ritsuka, scanning the other's features. 'Shall I go on?'

No answer came, and Soubi continued in a gentle voice, 'The prince had a servant, one who had been with him for a long time. The prince treated him like a friend.

'One day, the king summoned the prince's servant to him. He commanded the servant to drink a poisonous potion, and the servant had no choice but to obey.'

'Why would he do that?' Ritsuka's dark eyes were focused on Soubi, a frown of perturbation marring his youthful face.

Soubi only smiled. 'The king called for the prince, and when the prince entered the throne room, he saw his long-time friend on the floor, in distress and anguish. By the servant's head stood a full goblet.

'"He is poisoned," the king said to the prince. "That goblet contains the antidote that can save his life, but he is not permitted to drink it until you order him to do so."'

Cocking his head sideways, Soubi queried, 'What do you think the prince did?'

Ritsuka was silent for a long moment, gnawing his lip. Then, he shook his head with vigour. 'This story is stupid!'

'How so?' Soubi said, sitting up on his knees to be on eye-level.

'Why would the prince choose either side?' Ritsuka sounded upset, voice rising in pitch, 'The servant is weak if he'll just lay there dying with the antidote right next to him! And the king is cruel if he poisons someone just to make a point about something that doesn't hurt anybody! I don't like this story.'

Soubi inclined his head, seeing his Sacrifice's tightly curled toes peeking out from beneath the hem of the blanket. 'I apologize, Ritsuka. Do you wish me to tell you a different story?'

'No,' Ritsuka snapped. With a swish, he pushed the sheets away, getting out of bed to jerk aside the curtains and point at the window. 'I want you to leave.'

Training assured Soubi showed no emotion at the order, only nodding in acknowledgement. 'As you wish.' He rose, following Ritsuka's pointing finger towards the window.

'Goodnight, Ritsuka.' He chanced a brief caress through his Sacrifice's ebony bangs, but was not surprised when his hand was slapped away with the repeated order to leave.

That night, Soubi was restless. His many thoughts would not let the blessed forgetfulness of sleep encroach on his mind. Hed slowly lost count of the number of times he had abandoned his bed in favour of a cigarette when his cellphone rang. Recognizing the ringtone set for when Ritsuka called, the phone was by his ear before it had finished it's second ring. 'Ritsuka?'

'I thought of a different ending to your story.'

'Oh?' Soubi laid back down in bed, closing his eyes. His cigarette dangled loosely between his finger, silent curls of smoke rising from it as it slowly burnt away.

The faint sound of rustling sounded through the phone, and Soubi imagined it was Ritsuka laying down next to him beneath the sheets, whispering intimately into his ear.

'One day, the king and the prince were travelling to a neighbouring land on a diplomatic mission,' Ritsuka's voice spoke softly. 'They were traversing a narrow path by a river when the bedding crumpled. The horses of both the king and the prince slipped, and they went tumbling into the river.'

The line went quiet for a moment. 'Please go on,' Soubi said softly. 'Tell me what happened.'

'Because of the ceremonial armour they were wearing, the king and the prince sank down into the water. The king's servants did nothing, too scared to act without being ordered by the king. But when the prince's servant saw his friend fall into the water, he jumped in after him, cutting the prince free of his armour with a knife, and saving him from drowning.'

Soubi smiled into the darkness. 'And did they-'

'Ritsuka! Ritsuka! Who are you talking to?!'

A woman's voice shrieked on the other end of the line, Soubi shot upright in his bed as he heard loud bangs through the phone. As Ritsuka hissed a curse into the receiver, Soubi's cigarette, fallen and forgotten, hissed as it singed a hole into the covers.

'You! You're not my Ritsuka! My Ritsuka was a good boy! He would not sneak around talking to people in the dead of night. You're not my son! What have you done with my Ritsuka?!'

'Ritsuka?' Soubi clung onto the phone, pressing it to his ear with enough force to gouge the pointed end of his earring into his flesh. 'Are you alright?'

Ritsuka's voice was breathy, 'I have to go,' and the line went dead.

Soubi didn't bother changing, rushing through the streets with his coat wrapped around his nude torso, feet without socks chafing in his shoes. Despite his haste, making his way to Ritsuka's house had never seemed to take more time.

When he reached Ritsuka's window, Soubi reigned in the desire to tap the glass with urgency, instead rapping carefully against a corner. An immense sense of relief washed over him when he saw Ritsuka's face peek through the crack in the curtains.

'Soubi...?' Ritsuka muttered as he slid open the window, a distant note of surprise in his broken voice. 'You came...?'

'I heard you fall into the river,' Soubi brushed the back of his knuckles against Ritsuka's cheek, feeling the wetness of tears there, 'so I came to your side, my prince.'

**FIN**

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to my girlfriend for beta reading. 3 Any questions, comments, or constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you for your time.


End file.
